


THIS IS What Love Is...

by dirtydiana139



Category: Station 19 (TV), Surrera-fandom
Genre: Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Beginnings, CHANGES At Station 19, F/M, The New Captain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-21
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-26 17:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtydiana139/pseuds/dirtydiana139
Summary: I'll say from the start that although other couples are included throughout the fic,SURRERA is the feature of the bulk of it. From their first meeting to the slow burnin between, to their time before their marriage and children (in no particular order. I maybring in other fandoms to keep things 'interesting', and I'm sure that light angst will be apart of some chapters; I'll highlight Sullivan's friendship with Lucas Ripley, also Maya and Andy,and there will be Vic and Travis, brief background mention of pre-Surrera trysts (mostly Andy);I can't help myself: MARINA will also appear. ENJOY, and please comment! 😁
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera & Robert Sullivan, Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 20





	THIS IS What Love Is...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [ample_annie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ample_annie/gifts), [collete_is1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/collete_is1/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [beckibenhoffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [sanmartro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanmartro/gifts), [The_Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unseen_MrStanton/gifts), [L3writing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/L3writing/gifts), [AmayaBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmayaBlack/gifts), [ultrafreakyfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrafreakyfangirl/gifts), [Alynnroe89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts), [milli_canales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milli_canales/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [lulu_gee1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulu_gee1/gifts).



His sex appeal is undeniable: when she first laid eyes on him her knees nearly buckled from the force of his innate masculinity. He  
has to be AT LEAST six foot four, with muscles that strain the seams of his uniform and model-quality features. As he addresses the  
team for the first time his dark eyes meet hers and 'lock on' for a few seconds...and she barely stifles a gasp (successfully faking a cough,  
which she covers with her fist). His voice is deep and resonant, he clearly was an athlete earlier in life, based on his sinewy, sure movements.

"My door is always open, and I plan to be available to the teams after shift while I acclimate myself to the way the station operates. I'll meet  
each of the Lieutenants this evening, beginning with Lt. Gibson. Lt. Herrera, will you take control of any scheduled training, chores, etc, please?  
Thanks. Are there any questions before we start the shift?"

Travis Montgomery raises his hand: "Sir, didn't you play basketball at Washington State in the '80s? My dad's a big fan."

The new Captain smiled. "I did; both Chief Ripley and I formed quite a potent tandem in the day."

Vic leaned over and whispered to Andy "PO-tennnnt", in a breathy voice. The Latina Lieutenant colored and elbowed her friend discreetly;  
luckily Sullivan didn't notice. To avoid the smirks of Vic Hughes and Maya Bishop (Andy's best friend) she assigns solitary chores to herself  
(skipping lunch-her stomach does flip flops whenever her mind wanders to those dark, INSIGHTFUL eyes of their new station commander)  
until the evening when The Captain sends Montgomery to find her. "Please sit", he offered once they are behind the closed door of his  
office. When she is settled he began by saying "I'm going to lean on the both of you-you and Gibson-to help me navigate the team dynamics,  
and so forth. You two have the Station's PULSE for lack of a better word and based on the mountain of paperwork already in my 'inbox', most  
of my attention will be on IT unless we are called out. I don't yet who might always be willing to take another shift, or whom on the teams require  
additional training; those types of things. The Chief updated me that your father was once the Captain of this house and that you aspire to that  
position someday. I have no problem with that IF you pout-shine Gibson when you're 'up' to prove yourself as acting Shift Commander, as practice  
for possible future promotion. What are your questions?"

"Just a _comment_ , Sir: as for myself I'll do whatever is needed to bring you up to speed as soon as possible, and I know Gibson very  
well: he'll do the same. We're here as your resources, WHATEVER YOU NEED."

"In that respect, I've served in various fire stations around the country in my nearly twenty years on the job, and this job as much as any other-  
in some ways than some...is MORE LIKE A FAMILY...we're both grown-ups, so I'll say it plainly: Chief Ripley did mention that this house has a  
reputation as...OVERY-INCEST prone. That needs to end immediately. Are we clear?"

"Clear, Sir."

Good, Thank you...I noticed that you didn't have lunch with the team"...

' _Neither did YOU_ ' she said to herself.

"...why don't you get some dinner...that's all for now."

"Join us...Sir", she offered before she could stop herself.

"I'll make a dent in this pile first...see you upstairs?"

"See you upstairs...Cap", she replied. Her stomach flips again as she leaves the office.

****

"This is a supremely bad idea, Baby Rambo...of the many MANY questionable choices I'M aware of, this has got to be the worst-worse than  
hooking up with Gibson, or..."

"WE BOTH hooked-up with Gibson as I remember, and if we're re-litigating 'questionable choices' the biker chick FOUR-WAY..."

"Bup-BUPBUPBUP!-we're talking about YOU and what you are about to do with OUR FUCKING NEW BOSS!"

Vic arrives, interrupting the mildly quarreling best friends. "WHOAAA-WHO EXACTLY is fucking our new boss? WAIT-is Sullivan _gay_?  
Is it TRAVIS? If he's fucking Travis..."

"WHAT THE FUCK!-Dial it back Crazy Town...HERRERA is the one prowling for what by all appearances is the new Captain's large bore hose"...

"You checked out the Boss' 'trouser snake '?-SLUT!" Andy exclaimed.

"The same way that YOU, and YOU, Vic...and Montgomery, and Bowers have: so don't come for ME! I know when you're in heat, and YOU Missy  
are on the prowl."

" _'Stas pendeja_ , Olympics" Andy retorted, opening the 'fridge and reaching for a bottle of beer before changing her mind and  
taking a ginger ale instead. "I'm being a good Lieutenant, being of service to the new Commander; besides I'm on a path, and the sooner he  
is promotable _I'M promotable_ , and YOU, and YOU, Hughes. It can't hurt to build brownie points with Sullivan, who is RIPLEY'S best  
friend, by the way."

"HA!", Vic hooted. "You DO THAT SHIT, Herrera! You review that LBH for the good of 19!" She walks into the bathroom laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (E)'Stas pendeja: you sound like a damn fool


End file.
